Take One Breath
by So Yun
Summary: Warbler fic. Kurt transfers to Dalton to escape Karofsky, making close friends (and enemies) along with finding his true feelings for Blaine (or someone else?). But is it going to be all and well at Dalton for Kurt? Or will trouble find its way there too? AU, OCs, drama, romance and angst!


A/N: Hi all. I've been reading some great Glee fics and I really wanted to get back into writing, so I thought I'd try my hand at Glee. I can't promise anything, but I'm hoping that this experiment fic will be everything I (and you) hope it to be. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Glee universe, it belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox Entertainment, I only own the multiple OC's, who I will be slowly introducing!

**Chapter One**

_Orientation_

Dalton was everything Kurt had dreamed and hoped for. Everything his father and Carole had expected when they paid the first deposit for his tuition after giving up their honeymoon. Burt, a humble man had gaped in awe at the grand staircase, lavish furnishings and timber panelled floors and walls. Carole had squealed in delight, hugging Kurt to her chest as she took in their surroundings. Finn's eyes were so wide that Kurt was afraid that they would pop out of their sockets.

With a brief tour by the Dean's secretary they were told about the perks of attending a prestigious school such as Dalton. The Warbler's rehearsal room, the arts rooms, the workshops, classrooms and libraries were shown off through winding corridors and stairways. The low hum of students working in classes and teachers directed echoed through the timber halls and students politely nodded to them as they slipped off to errands for teachers. Burt clumsily explained that Kurt would be commuting from Lima everyday, but the secretary would not have it.

Once back in the Dean's office they were told that because of Kurt's circumstances both financial and emotion stress from McKinley, Dalton was willing to give him an accommodation scholarship. The Dean stressed that commuting between Lima and Westerville could be very treacherous and he didn't wish to put one of his students in harm's way. All four Hummel-Hudson's eyes grew wide at the prospect of Kurt living in the decadence of Dalton and Burt and Carole never hesitated to say yes. Kurt spluttered; shocked and overwhelmed by the thought of boarding.

Burt began saying in a very parental tone that he would rather Kurt board then commuting back and forth and that he was annoyed at himself for not realising how dangerous commuting could be. Finn clapped him on the back and assured him that they could have catch up time on the weekends when he was home and Carole was delighted that she could help him decorate his new room.

It was dubbed "Hogwarts" by the Glee guys, who had googled it to death saying that they were 'researching'. Puck even let it slip that they wanted to make sure their boy was going to a safer place. Finn had smiled genuinely in support for Kurt after hearing Kurt's reasons for leaving, but there was a small glimmer of sadness in his eyes representing his failure to protect his new brother. Puck still called Kurt 'his' boy and clapped him on the shoulder roughly, Artie and Mike had fist pumped him and Sam said 'Goodbye' in Navi, giving him a gentle look, clasping his shoulder before leaving. Kurt although over his crush on Sam, felt a bond between them reconnect and spark from the awkward one of before.

The girls though, Kurt almost couldn't handle. Quinn looked so haughty, her eyes almost demanding why he was leaving, yet she softened up and gave him a motherly hug. Tina had small tears in her eyes as she hugged him surprisingly tight; her hair hanging over his shoulder before she retreated back to Mike.

Rachel crossed her arms and pursed her lips, tightly saying goodbye as if he were a traitor. Later after everyone else had said their goodbyes, she smiled sadly at him and gave him a heartfelt hug. Brittany asked if Dalton was a 'dolphin' school as she linked her pinkie with Santana who looked coyly at Kurt as if sizing him up. She acknowledged him with a curt 'Hummel', then sashayed her way out of the choir room. Brittany pouted her lips and gave a short wave over her shoulder. Kurt felt like he had killed her cat. Mercedes was last; she looked downcast and was wringing her jewellery clad hands together; eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks.

"Oh Mercedes." That was all it took and the girl was crying and sobbing, clutching Kurt's Marc Jacobs jacket like it was her lifeline.

"Oh Kurt! I understand why you have to leave but I'll miss you so much!"

Kurt could feel his own tears welling up and he clamped his eyes shut as if he were trying to push them back into their ducts. Mercedes pulled back surveyed him through her kind brown eyes and walked out of the choir room.

Schue hadn't been able to make the impromptu goodbye meeting; Figgins had called a staff meeting that same lunch break. Kurt had bought him a beautiful carnation and placed it on his desk in his free period before he had to clear out his locker. While Kurt and Mr Shuester had never been close and had clashed every now and then, Kurt was forever grateful to his teacher for helping him grow. Blaine had also told him that the Warblers didn't have a teacher leading them; but a student council.

With one final look at the establishment that held so many memories, cruel, horrible, bad but funny, happy and good, Kurt got in his Navigator. His box of meagre school belongings sat on the back seat, Blaine's photo and 'Courage' collage sitting on the top. As he reversed out of the school car park, Kurt felt elation seize him. He would never ever have to feel terrified again. Karofsky was in McKinley; he was going to Dalton where he would be safe.

Safe.

Blaine, with two other guys who he identified as Wes and David from his spying session greeted him at the door. They all looked so warm and friendly, arms clasped in front of them; Blaine's grin blinding them all. Kurt almost dropped his suitcase as he smiled meekly back, David took it off him and he and Blaine clumsily hugged. Behind them Burt didn't even break a smile; he just put down the box of Kurt's toiletries, brushed his hands against his worn jeans and shook hands with all three boys. Carole had been called into work, she had expressed her disappointment at not being able to help move Kurt in, but supplied him with delicious home made caramel slice. Kurt had to continually scold Finn who had tried to eat them the whole car ride to Dalton.

They were interrupted by Finn who bashed his head on the car door frame and sheepishly smiled at them, rubbing the spot as he tried to haul out another box from the back seat. David grinned, while Wes and Blaine snickered mischievously behind their hands; eyes sparkling. This caused Finn to blush bright red and duck his head as he stood looking at his toes over the box.

Burt nodded at the boys and Blaine politely smiled as he led the convoy of suitcases and boxes through the main foyer and down several hallways until they came out the back of the building. Separated from the main school building were three smaller dorm buildings extending towards the back of the school towards the oval. Blaine directed them towards the one of the far right with 'Bruce Hall' written on it and they all followed in silence.

Boys walked around the grounds with thick woollen scarves draped over their necks and shoulders; some game enough to kick around soccer balls on the oval; autumn leaves crunching underfoot. Finally they entered the building through glass doors and Blaine proceeded to show them the common room with a roaring fireplace reminiscent of the Gryffindor common room with guys playing chess and studying on comfy looking lounges. The crackling of the fireplace filled the room with subtle noise and small murmurs of conversation wafted around the room. They nodded at Blaine, Wes and David; and looked in curiosity at Kurt, Burt and Finn.

A handsome boy who was sipping coffee out of a beautiful hand painted ceramic mug put it down carefully and stood up; brushing his hands on his pants. He was clearly very tall, taller than Kurt but reached Finn's jaw. He wasn't lithe and lean like Kurt, but he also wasn't of a more stocky build like Blaine; he was in between. He had warm looking brown eyes, light brown hair that sat on his head like a Vogue male model and long fingered strong looking hands. His jaw line was strong and pronounced, and his eyes wide and skin slightly tanned. He wore his Dalton uniform pristinely, and from the tiny little badges on his lapel he seemed to be a very important person.

"Sean Patrick, senior, Head Boy of Bruce Hall and member of the Warblers."

The guy, Sean smiled so warmly and genuinely that Kurt couldn't help but smile back and shake the hand that was extended towards him. He almost hurried to put his suitcase down as he wiped his hands against his skinny jeans; hands sweating profusely, it seemed to be the polite thing to do to wipe your hands before shaking others;

"Kurt Hummel, sophomore and would very much like to be a member of the Warblers."

Sean grinned, the smile crinkling at the corner of his eyes lightly and clasped Kurt's hand with his other one,

"Welcome to Bruce Hall Kurt, if you ever need anything, _anything_; feel free to come to me. I'm sure Wes, David and Thad would be very obliged to give you an audition on Wednesday. Blaine has told us all about you."

The way Sean's eyes seemed to soften at the end of the sentence led Kurt to believe that Blaine had told them more than the Head Boy was letting on. Kurt smiled weakly and nodded,

"Thankyou Sean, I really appreciate it. I've never lived away from home let alone a dorm setting. I hope Blaine hasn't told you anything embarrassing…"

Kurt chuckled awkwardly at the end as Sean let go of his hands gently and shook his head,

"No its all good stuff believe me. We are happy to have you in Bruce, it's a good thing you didn't get put in Burgmann or St. Johns. I'm sure Blaine had something to do with that…"

Blaine looked to the side and scratched the back of his neck, obviously embarrassed by his earlier enthusiasm to make sure Kurt dormed with them. Wes and David had the decency to give him small smiles of support before heading up the staircase with his stuff. Blaine clapped Sean on the shoulder and then proceeded to lead Finn and Burt up the staircase as well. Burt gave Sean a quick once over and nodded; he trusted this guy to look after his baby boy.

Kurt and Sean were left in awkward silence, or should Kurt say he was left in awkward silence. Sean looked ridiculously comfortable and even hefted up Kurt's suitcase and jerked his head towards to the stairs,

"You coming?"

Kurt smiled and shook his head jerkily, thanking Sean for taking his suitcase. The only response was a grin as the taller guy bounded up the stairs. Kurt turned and gave a small glance to the boys still left in the common room; they all noisily tried to look like they weren't watching.

Not one of them commented on his flamboyant outfit; and not one of them gave him a look of distaste or anger. The only looks that glimmered in their eyes were ones of curiosity and a subtle eagerness to get to know him. Kurt strode quickly to catch up to Blaine, Sean and the others, the crackling of the flames fading into the distance.

It felt like home.

The room that they entered had a heavy dark wood panelled door with the number twenty-one gold plated on the front. It was simple with timber floors, two king single beds; one on the left side of the room and one of the right. There was a large bay window with a window seat carved into it in the centre of the far wall. Another door on the wall on the right side seemed to lead to what looked like a small en-suite to Kurt. He was thrilled that he would get to have his own bathroom (bar sharing with his unknown roommate Jeff). He assumed like most boarding schools he would have to share an external bathroom with everyone on his floor. He hoped the vanity had enough room for all his products!

One side was covered with colourful posters of alternative British bands like Bloc Party and Kasabian; bed rumpled and the nightstand littered with candy wrappers and magazines. Two heavy duty looking wardrobes faced the beds on the wall where you entered the room. The one on the left was left open, and clothes both dirty and clean spilled from the doors; some on the floor. Two identical desks sat on either side of the bay window, cork noticeboards attached the wall above them. The left desk was covered haphazardly in textbooks, notes, rulers, pens and crumpled up balls of paper littered the ground. The noticeboard was covered inch by inch in assignment sheets, posters for events and a large calendar planner marked in bright red pen on every date.

David rolled his eyes amused, while Wes shifted his weight from foot to foot stammering,

"We're so sorry, we told Jeff to clean up for when you moved in. He must have forgotten, please accept our apologies Mr Hummel, Kurt."

Burt just waved it off, just as amused. He and Kurt lived with Finn; it really wasn't that much different. Blaine grinned at Kurt before putting down his box, Finn, Mr Hummel and Sean following suit. Wes and David smiled at them all before excusing themselves,

"If you ever need us Kurt, our room is two doors down the hall, number twenty-three. We look forward to seeing you at dinner. Good evening Mr Hummel, Finn. See you guys later."

Wes, polite and cordial as ever shook Burt's hand and clapped Finn on the shoulder before the two left. Blaine waved to his two best friends before turning to one of the boxes,

"Need help?"

This prompted Sean, Blaine, Kurt, Finn and Burt to begin the arduous task of unpacking. Even though it was a small dorm room, Burt, Carole and Finn insisted that Kurt take as many items as he wanted to make it feel like home. A few designer outfits (his favourites) were carefully put in his wardrobe to wear after school and on weekends. Blaine had also mentioned school functions such as parties and balls where Kurt would be able to dress up for.

Framed photos of the joined Hummel-Hudson family at the wedding, plus photos of Burt, a much younger Kurt and beautiful woman who could only be Kurt's mother were placed lovingly on the shelves above the bed. A bottle of Kurt's favourite cologne (the same one as his father's, and recently Finn as well) was put on his nightstand along with a simple photo of Kurt as a child with Burt drinking play tea together. When no one was looking, Kurt snuck the tiny sample bottle of Chanel Mademoiselle behind the photo frame; it had been his mother's favourite perfume.

Burt made the bed with the soften cotton sheets Blaine had ever felt. Tucking it under the mattress and smoothing it out as if he had done it many times. As he let Finn fluff up the pillows, Kurt saw the crease in his father's mouth as if he were trying not to frown. That's when Kurt realised that his father was actually trying very hard not to cry. He gave his dad a small smile which Burt returned and they resumed unpacking. They would say their proper goodbyes once Blaine and Sean had gone.

When they were finally done, Kurt's side of the room resembled his room back at home so much that he almost felt emotional. Sean and Blaine backed out, leaving the family to say their goodbyes. They both promised to pick Kurt up at dinner time so he wouldn't get lost. Sean had proved to be extremely friendly, no overly so but in such a warm and genuine way that Kurt knew that he and the older guy would make great friends. He made Kurt feel comfortable, as if he were with Finn or Blaine; almost like they'd known each other for years. Actually, he hadn't even known Blaine for that long either; only a few months. He quietly thanked Sean and Blaine, saying he couldn't have asked for a better welcome committee and turned back to his dad. It was time to say goodbye.

As they left, Blaine turned and watched as Burt slowly grasped Kurt by the arms and drew him into a hug as if they were never going to see each other again. Finn stood awkwardly to the side, but the look of pride shining in his eyes gave away that he didn't feel as awkward as he looked. Blaine took one last glance at the love shining in Burt Hummel's eyes before he shut the door behind him.

Burt clutched the sleeves of Kurt's Armani shirt by the shoulders; he then brushed them down softly and pulled his son into a hug. He rubbed his son's slender back before pulling back and surveying him,

"Kiddo I'm going to miss you so much. Getting me up in time for work, making sure I eat well, doing all the chores I haven't got time to do, helping Carole in the kitchen, helping Finn with his homework. What are we going to do without you huh?"

Kurt looked down, and wrung his hands, eyes watering as he tried in vain to not start crying. Someone gently clapped his shoulder, and clasped his bicep and he looked up to see Finn smiling at him with that puppy dog look on his face.

"Dude, we love you and we'll miss you. Come home every weekend okay? Mum wants her baby Kurtsie to help make homemade lasagne and pick hot outfits for their weekly movie date, if you know what I mean?"

Finn wriggled his eyebrows in a freaky way that made Kurt shudder and Burt cough awkwardly into his large hands; avoiding either of their eyes. Kurt rolled his eyes and then pulled both of them into a rather dramatic hug, attempting to cover up how much he was shaking. He never thought that in his whole life he would be separated from his father (now Finn and Carole) to go to an all boys boarding school like Dalton. He never even thought he'd be separated from his father all that long either, under any circumstances. The three men were silent for a moment before Burt pulled Kurt into a gentle hug and passed him off to Finn who hugged his step brother so tight Kurt thought he'd burst.

Solemnly his father and Finn left, waving as they passed through the door, shutting it quietly behind them. That's when Kurt let the tears fall, hugging his shoulders sitting on his edge new bed. He brushed the creases out of his newly made bed, the cover a brand new one Burt had bought him. He insisted that Dalton become his second home; not replace his first one. So his own cover and bed sheets and pillow remained in his room and new ones, soft and warm feeling were brought to Dalton.

Collecting himself and starting to unpack the last trinkets left in the bottom of boxes Kurt felt a feeling of a new beginning surge inside him and smiled. Maybe Dalton could bring him bigger and better things then McKinley ever did (not that Glee Club at McKinley hadn't). He could try new classes on the curriculum that McKinley never offered, he'd be in an environment where teacher cared how their pupils went and of course; the no bullying policy. He couldn't wait to start his first day.

Placing the last item by blue tack on the wall beside his bed (a photo of him and New Directions with Mr Shue in the choir room) Kurt curled up in the window seat, looked over Dalton's grounds and waited for Blaine and Sean to return.

Dozing in the window seat, the cold window stuck against his cheek and knees pressed to his chest to conserve warmth; Kurt was gently awoken by a hand shaking his shoulder as if he were a child. Kurt opened his eyes slowly, his surroundings coming into focus along with the feelings on his legs and arms. Bending down to wake him was a tall surf blond headed boy with soft brown eyes surveying him. The guy lent back as he woke up; Kurt subtly stretching as he did (not comfortable enough to have a full blown stretch in front of the stranger.).

Blushing as the guy gave him a small smile and extended his hand, Kurt realised he must be his roommate Jeff. Jeff grinned at him as Kurt daintily shook his hand and sat next to him on the window seat.

"Kurt Hummel right? You look like a Hummel doll, my mum has a whole cabinet of them."

The carefree smirk Jeff gave him was too much to resist and Kurt grinned back, nodding and blushing at the same time. His mother too had a small collection of Hummel dolls that her mother had given to her as a child, unknowing that her daughter would marry a Hummel in the future.

"I'm Jeff Sterling, room mate extraordinaire! Sorry for the mess…" Jeff looked almost sheepish at this and shoved a sock away from them with his foot. Kurt just chortled and assured him it was fine. For the next half an hour they chatted away, a little awkward at first getting to know each other but Kurt felt comfortable in his presence. While Jeff was an enthusiastic guy for the most part, Kurt could sense a deep down reserve seriousness.

So caught up in their chatting, Jeff jerked suddenly looking at the watch on his wrist. Grabbing Kurt gently by the upper arm as if he would do to a mate he pulled them both up hurriedly.

"Oh crap! I promised Blaine and Sean that I would bring you to the dining room for dinner and meet Nick there! It's half seven already!"

The door banged shut behind them and Jeff locked it quickly with an old fashioned brass key and started power walking down the hall. Kurt hurried to follow him, noticing that Jeff was also taller than him. All the guys back at McKinley were either shorter than him or the same height as him, except for Finn. There must be something in the water at Westville! Kurt followed Jeff closely as they went downstairs and exited Bruce Hall. It was dark now, but street lights were brightly shining all over the campus and along the walkways. The two other dormitories, St. Johns and Burgmann were shining brightly with warmth and life just like Bruce. But Jeff was leading them to another hall just a little way aways from all the dormitories.

Panting as he power walked, Jeff gestured to the hall ahead, his breath misting in the cool Autumn evening.

"That's Fenner Hall, where all the joint dorm activities happen, such as Balls, parties and the dining hall and main library are located in there. There's also a kitchen back in Bruce if you feel like cooking, but it only accommodates for the Bruce guys."

They reached the double entry doors and light and warmth spilled out onto them as they entered the hall. The raucous laughter and voices of many boys filled the hall along the clanking of cutlery on plates and sounds of chairs scraping on timber floors. The smell of stew reached Kurt's nose and it reminded him very much of home. Jeff chuckled at him as he breathed it in, leading the way towards the noise.

The hallway opened up into a great hall and Kurt really felt as if he were at Hogwarts or something. Long wooden tables filled the hall, but rather than wooden benches each table had singular metal chairs. The back of the room held a slightly raised stage or dias with a magnificent stained glass window filling the back wall. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling with electric light bulbs and a hot box cafeteria like setup was to the right. Numerous boys with trays slid along the line getting their plates filled with the stew Kurt has smelt. Most of them were still in uniform or sports uniforms, but some of them had casual clothes on as well. The ones with uniforms on had their shirts untucked, ties loosened and shirt sleeves rolled up; blazers hanging on the back of chairs.

Tugging gently at his arm Jeff pulled Kurt towards the line and handed him a tray. Across the hall Sean, Blaine, Wes, David and quite a few other boys waved enthusiastically at them. Jeff grinned and waved back, while Kurt, feeling very much shy and under the spotlight merely smiled, then ducked his head down.

Sliding along the bar, picking up plates of salad and bread along with the stew, Jeff chattered casually to Kurt, making him feel at ease. Most of the guys around them in the line were joking with their friends and talking while sneaking curious side glances at Kurt. Feeling heavy under their stares, he was grateful when they finally moved to sit at the table only to feel intimidated by the nine people sitting at it.

Blaine smiled so warmly at him he felt his heart flutter and smiled meekly back. Sean winked and nodded his head, grinning while Wes and David also smiled at him. Most of the guys had already finished their meal and were onto dessert but seemed more interested in him than it. Blaine grasped the top of his hand to get his attention, still smiling warmly with those shining brown eyes of his as he looked around the table.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Kurt Hummel. He's from Lima and he just transferred here. He's an absolutely amazing counter tenor and I can't wait for you to hear his audition for the Warblers on Monday."

Kurt was so embarrassed by Blaine's gushing and shyly looked down at his plate. All the guys around him murmured welcomes brightly. Sean took this as his cue to introduce them all, Kurt was pretty sure it would take him awhile to learn all their names.

Starting from the guy to the right of Blaine, Sean started introductions, thankfully going slowly so Kurt has time to take in their appearance and hopefully memorise their names. Each guy waved or nodded or smiled as they were introduced, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the general friendliness of the group.

"Flint Wilson, Junior." Flint was clearly quite tall, perhaps almost as tall as Finn. He had a thin bone structure and steely blue eyes and a pointed nose with straight brown hair. He still wore his blazer and winked at Kurt mischievously like a pirate. Kurt was reminded of Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow.

"Thad Gregory, Senior." Thad had dark brown hair with sideburns and brown eyes. He seemed rather reserved and merely nodded at Kurt, clasping his hands together in front of his face. He was apparently the third upperclassmen on the Warbler council along with Wes and David and would be graduating in July of the next year.

"Trent Barnes, Sophomore." Trent had a round face with very kind brown eyes and neat light brown hair. He seemed shy but friendly and waved a little at Kurt while he picked at his ice-cream sundae. Kurt could tell from across the table he was a very kind hearted and honest person but seemed to have low self-esteem. He hoped that as they were in the same grade that they would have classes together.

"Nick Duval, Junior." Nick was sitting next to Jeff and clearly they must be best friends because they sat next to each other so closely that their shoulders bumped and Jeff was almost elbowing Nick as he ate. Nick too had dark brown hair, but his eyes were a lovely shade of green so dark that his eyes were almost hazel. His hair was shaggy and long around the bangs and he grinned at Kurt as he stole some food off Jeff's plate. Jeff scowled as he did so and rolled his eyes.

The last guy was sitting in between Kurt and Sean. He had baby blue eyes, brown hair that stuck up haphazardly, was rather broad shouldered and looked anywhere but Kurt as he sat hunched over the table. He was clearly a tall guy with an athletic build, but seemed very serious and reserved. He barely raised his hand to wave in Kurt's direction as Sean introduced him.

"And this is my best friend Alex Reid, Senior. He's not a Warbler but we love to have him here anyway." Sean playfully whacked Alex on the shoulder causing him to nod thoughtfully before lounging back in his chair, again not looking at anyone in particular. Kurt was curious as how such an unfriendly guy came to be in with the Warblers. He and Sean must be long time friends, or maybe he improved with time.

Kurt nodded and swallowed dryly, feeling so nervous about meeting them all, that his palms were getting sweaty again. He managed to utter a small greeting, cringing inwardly when his voice sounded higher than usual, no doubt from nervousness.

"Nice to meet you all." They all nodded and an awkward silence followed, so Kurt was eternally grateful when Jeff struck up a group conversation on the Buckeyes win over the weekend. He was glad they hadn't expected him to say much. Most of the others enthusiastically joined in, while Sean and Alex began their own quiet conversation to the side and Blaine smiled across the table at him.

That night, tucked up in bed, comforter all the way to his chin with Jeff softly snoring in the background, Kurt smiled contentedly. While rather nervous about moving to such a new place and meeting so many people; already he knew from all the people he'd met and the general vibe of Dalton that things were going to get a lot better. Tomorrow was the start of weekend, so he decided to spend it at Dalton just this once to get to know everyone better. Monday would be his first day of class.

Karofsky couldn't ruin this for him. He couldn't find him here.

As the chapter title is aptly named, this is not only an orientation to Dalton, but an orientation to my story! I wanted to write a much slower paced story set in Dalton with a lot more AU happening. Basically I want to encompass everything I always wanted to read, into one Dalton story. So drama, angst, romance, humour, OCs, AU, everything!

I hope you enjoy it, and if you have any ideas of where you may want it to go, let me know in a review, thanks :) I'm thinking of putting Sebastian in as well, what do you think?

AN: FYI, Blaine is a Junior, as if Jeff, while Wes, David and Sean are Seniors. Only Kurt and Trent are Sophomores.

If you want to imagine my OCs, Gaspard Ulliel with short brown hair is who I based Alex on; particularly the picture of him in the grey woollen trench coat. And a very young, clean shaven, short haired Henry Cavill is who I based Sean on, the black and white headshot of him in particular.

Please review!


End file.
